4archivefandomcom_es-20200213-history
The music box
Un día una de mis amigas llevo a la escuela una pequeña y linda cajita musical, por abajo tenía una frase escrita pero estaba muy sucia y solo pude distinguir unas cuantas palabras en inglés “Do you kn”. Lo demás no se podía leer con claridad, un poco después mi amiga abrió la caja y le dio cuerda, empezó a sonar una musiquita en un tono un poco aterrador. Terminando de clases le pedí a mi amiga que si podría prestarme la cajita, cuando escuchó esto de inmediato la puso en mis manos y me dijo: -¡¡T-to-toda tuya!!- Después me dijo algo de una maldición…o eso creo, no le preste atención a lo que decía, estaba realmente maravillada con la pequeña caja. Camino a mi casa la estaba observando con curiosidad y con gran detalle, al voltear al otro lado de la calle vi un letrero que tenía la imagen de la caja que traía cargando, decía “Si ve esta caja por favor llame a la policía” reaccionando de una manera muy extraña guarde la cajita en mi mochila y camine lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue tirar mi mochila en el sofá y subir a mi cuarto, ni siquiera salude a mi madre como era de costumbre; cuando llegue a mi habitación abrí un cajón de mi ropero y saque un viejo trapo, con el limpie por dentro y por fuera. Cuando termine de limpiar la caja pude leer lo que había por abajo cuando lo leí decía: “Do you know to be save?” Me pareció un poco extraño, creo que significa algo de salvarse o no lo sé soy pésima en inglés así que no le di importancia. En la hora de cenar mi madre y yo nos sentamos en la mesa, pero el ambiente cambio, mi madre no me hablaba y mucho menos me miraba, pasando unos 20 minutos de silencio incomodo fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y a alistarme para poder ir a dormir, cuando termine me cepille el cabello, frente al espejo la silueta de una chica detrás de mí, voltee rápidamente pero no vi nada, de regreso al espejo en el reflejo vi a un joven encantador , me dio un escalofrió en todo mi ser, salí corriendo del baño y caí en el pasillo, luego fui lo más rápido posible al cuarto de mi madre, me pregunto que me sucedía, a lo que le respondí que solo iba a despedirme de ella para ir a dormir, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a dormir. Al dar las 6:00 am me desperté y note que mi madre no estaba, no me importo tanto, pero si se hizo raro, ya que mi madre se va después de que yo me voy a la escuela. Me prepare y me largue de mi casa directo al colegio, al caminar me distraje ya que sentía que alguien me seguía caminando un poco más choque con un chico muy parecido al del reflejo de mi espejo…me sonrió de una manera macabra y me fui lo más rápido que pude, a muchas chicas les hubiera en cantado estar en mi lugar, pero no me importo…no me importo en lo más absoluto… Me dirigí hacia mis clases y todo era como blah, blah, blah… Cuando termino mi horario escolar volví a casa y note que mi madre no había llegado aún era extraño ella llega siempre antes que yo, por el motivo de que siempre llego a las 11:30 pm a mi hogar; estaba muy preocupada, así que decidí comer algo y dormir en el sofá para esperar la llegada de mi madre, a medio noche desperté y me di cuenta que la luz se había ido, no lo pensé dos veces y encendí una vela, me senté en el sofá y me quede pensando en que le habría pasado a mi madre . Más tarde como a la 1:00am escuche la música de la cajita musical, estaba muy asustada, reaccione y tome con lentitud la vela, la mano me temblaba…subí a la planta alta y me fui directamente a mi habitación al cajón donde solía guardar la caja pero no estaba ahí, solo estaba en viejo trapo con la que solía limpiarla…era muy inusual. Seguí la canción hasta que se detuvo y di con la habitación de mi madre, logre distinguir a una persona, era ella…mi madre, sosteniendo la caja…la llame y me miro con unos ojos que no se pueden olvidar, la abrase pero me empujo, me dijo con una voz y una sonrisa muy oscura “sálvame”, estaba tan asustada que no podía ni siquiera gritar, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, mi corazón latía mil por segundo y algo en mí se quebró, y dolió…dolió más de lo que uno se pueda imaginar. Camine hacia atrás y me topé con algo, más bien…con alguien, me di la vuelta con mi cuerpo apenas reaccionando, era él…él chico del espejo, casi caí del susto y él se quedó de pie mirándome con si ojo morado, con el cual hizo que me quedara en trance, vi a mi madre caer al mismo tiempo que yo… No sé cuánto tiempo dormí o estuve en trance sin saber que era lo que hacía, desperté atada en una silla con una vista borrosa y solo podía ver a un joven y la silueta de una chica aferrada al brazo del joven. Cuando mi vista volvió por completo solo vi al joven, mi cuerpo tuvo algún desliz y me desmaye. De repente desperté en una habitación de hospital enredada a unos tubos y en algunos respiradores, entro una enfermera con una bandeja llena de cosas raras, tenía: un bisturí, unas pastillas, un vaso con agua, una cuerda, una silla a lado de la cama y una nota que decía “SALVATE” D-. Me levante de la cama, tome mi ropa y me dirigí al baño cuando termine de cambiarme salí del hospital sin que nadie me notara, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lo único que recuerdo es que después de mirar ese ojo morado, lleno de odio olas de desgracias han llegado hacia a mí, mi madre murió de un ataque al corazón, me quede sin hogar en un incendio…cosas y más cosas…ESA MALDITA CAJA, si no la hubiera conservado podría cumplir todos mis sueños, pero no, en vez de eso estoy tirada en un sótano, protegiéndome de ese joven y de su chica…Aún escucho aquella triste y tenebrosa canción y una voz que me repite una y otra vez “sálvate” aquella voz que me tortura en cada sueño, en cada pensamiento, me estoy volviendo loca… Una noche vi algo entrar por la ventada de mi frio sótano era él… me dijo que ya que yo no me salvaba “su chica y él” me salvarían de pronto sentí como si algo me atravesaba el pecho caí al piso y antes de cerrar los ojos él joven me dijo su nombre y me repitió la misma frase de la caja musical “DO YOU KNOW TO BE SAVE?” Así que sálvate antes de que alguien más lo haga… Pero…Aún ¿Crees que puedes salvarte? By: *Apple*